Heaven
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: Cold weather rolls into Windy Hill, so Sonic and Amy decide to make cookies and cocoa to warm up. Human Sonamy!


**Human AU, Set in Windy Hill, California, Genderfluid Tails, that's all you need to know!**

* * *

There was a cold front earlier this week which made it unusually chilly in April. Instead of raincoats and rain boots, everyone had to break out their thick coats and Uggs. A mass of colorful sweaters and hats flooded from the main building as I stood to the side readjusting my pink earmuffs, waiting for Sonic.

I spotted him in the midst of the crowd; He was always surrounded by people. I looked on as he chattered with Tails, Knuckles, and Silver, remembering how I always wished to be a part of his entourage. Once I was, then I wanted to be his girlfriend; I always had a need for more. After several heartbreaks, I began to question why I put so much time and effort into someone who obviously didn't like me. It was so...stupid..., and juvenile, and pointless. I hated myself because it took me so long to realized this.

Now that I was his girlfriend, I felt confused. I'd spent so much time fantasizing what it would be like to be his girlfriend that I'd convinced myself it'd be like heaven. I now realized that it felt exactly the same as how I'd been before. Still Amy. Just with a super cute, guy friend.

Even in layers of winter gear, Sonic still managed to look hot (pun intended!). His hands were shoved in his sweatshirt pockets, his backpack hung lazily on his shoulder. A grey beanie was pulled over his ears, his deep blue bangs stuck out wildly from underneath. His freckly cheeks were unbelievably red from the cold and an ever-present toothy smile was on his face. I could feel my heart beat faster just seeing him.

As if we had telepathy, he looked up and met my eyes. He smiled even wider. A chill came over me as he did, I still got goosebumps whenever he looked at me. He kept my gaze as he walked down the steps and over to me.

"Hey." He said, his warm breath forming a small cloud of condensation. God, he was beautiful; His eyes vibrant and green, his lips a soft pink tint. Freckles were strewn over his cheeks and upturned nose like stars. Was this real? Was I really standing here in front of him? I wanted to slap myself, and wake myself from this dream.

But it wasn't a dream. Here he was; This beautiful person right in front of me, so close I could reach out and touch him.

"Hey." I mimicked, exhaling the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

He smiled and took a hand from his pocket, flipping a loose strand of my hair from my face. "Hey." He said again.

My stomach was doing flip-flops, but I still leaned in closer to him. He did the same, I was almost there to his lips when we were interrupted.

"Aha!" Knuckles said, rubbing his gloved hands together. "I was right! Pay up, Tails!" He looked a bit out of place in the crowd of people dressed in winter gear, he didn't have a stitch of headgear on in the cold. The only thing that protected his ears were his dreads (I seriously doubted that was enough.).

"I never agreed to this." Tails said, tightening her hoodie around her head. Her mouth was covered with a scarf, so her speech was muffled. She had her entire face covered, only her eyes and nose were visible.

"It's a good thing." Silver voiced. "You'd be out of a good twenty bucks."

"What was the bet?" Sonic asked, I was curious too. Knuckles was always making bets. I wasn't sure if it was for fun or if it was for a need of fast cash.

"Knuckles bet that the reason why Sonic abruptly lost his train of thought was because he saw you, Amy." Silver explained with a gap-toothed smile.

"And I was right!" Knuckles grinned, triumphantly. "Nothing else would distract him from anything about track but you!"

I knew my cheeks were extremely red from blushing (and the cold). Sonic, on the other hand, laughed. His laugh was loud and full; He always sounded like he'd heard the funniest joke ever every time he laughed.

I was surprised by this. I never really knew how Sonic felt about me, so this had me wondering. How many times has this happened for Knuckles to be able to make a bet off of it? I wanted to ask, but I decided against it.

Silver laughed and walked off as Blaze pulled up in her silver Mercedes. He got in, waving goodbye. Blaze beeped the horn and pulled off.

After they left, we started walking towards the student parking lot. Sonic and Tails were ahead of Knuckles and I, talking about whatever it was best friends talked about. Knuckles and I walked at a slower pace in a comfortable silence.

Knuckles spoke suddenly, catching me off guard. "He talks about you a lot, y'know."

"What?"

"He might not act like it, but he does. You're all he ever talks about."

"But..." I glanced over at him. He was staring down at his feet, unaware of what his words were doing to me.

"Sometimes I wanna tell him to shut up, but it's the first time I've seen him happy since Sally, so I just let him talk." He stopped and looked up at me. I gave him a smile. He must've seen how I was looking earlier. That was Knuckles, he'd pick up on the most inconspicuous of things, but was lost on the obvious.

"Thanks, Knux." I envelope him in a hug. It's an awkward embrace; My head was barely to the middle of his chest. His large hands were gentle as he patted my back.

"Alright, that's enough nice Knux for today!" He pulled away, a small smile on his face.

We catch up to Sonic and Tails and say our goodbyes. Tails and Knuckles get into his Hummer and pull off. Usually, they come and leave in Tails' Honda, but today he must've wanted to take her somewhere.

Sonic and I get into his blue Camaro. He flings his backpack onto the backseat and pulls the beanie off of his head. His hair is askew, sticking up wildly. He runs his fingers through it to try and tame it, but it doesn't work.

"I hate the cold." He mumbles, starting the car.

"I like it." I say, leaning forward to turn on the heat. "But after being in it for so long, I'm kinda sick of it!"

"Yeah." He snorts. "Me too. I can barely feel my feet!"

"Gee, I hope you can drive."

"Eh, it's not like it matters." He smirks at me. "I rarely look at the speedometer anyway." To be honest, he drove awfully. Bunnie would say like "a bat out of hell". His driving had gotten him and I into trouble a few months back, so this statement made me question if he'd learned anything. My face must've looked terrified because his expression changed in an instant.

"Hey, I was just jokin', Ames..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. Just forget I even said that." He goes silent for a moment. Then he says, "Boy, I'm stupid." He shifts to first gear and pulls out of the parking lot.

"You're not stupid, Sonic." I say.

"Where to today?" He asks, ignoring my statement. He turns out onto road.

"I dunno." I say. "It's to cold to do much of anything. Let's just go to your house."

"Okay." He says, shifting, then reaching his hand across the gearshift to grasp mine.

* * *

Sonic drove slower than usual to his house (and no, we're not going to his house to do _that_ ). Normally, he'd try to race any and everything on the highway, but he didn't. He drove straight home, and I was sure it was because of what he'd said earlier—I even caught him looking at the speedometer once or twice.

He turned off the road onto Green Hill Drive (A lot of hills, huh?). Like the name suggested, all of the lawns were of a lush green (even in the cold!). His house was one of the three at the end of the street in the cul-de-sac; Knuckles and Tails lived in the others.

He pulled into the driveway and under the garage. It was empty except for some old sports equipment and a drum set. Sonic killed the car, grabbing his backpack from the backseat, and got out. I grabbed mine and followed him inside.

The house was warm; So warm that we shed a couple layers of our clothes. I took off my earmuffs, coat, and boots. Sonic kicked off his sneakers and sweatshirt, throwing them (his backpack included) in the corner. He stretched, clasping his hands above his head. His t-shirt rose up, revealing a strip of tanned skin. I made myself look away and sat on the plush couch. He joined me, placing his arm behind my head on the back of the couch.

"What now?" Sonic said, laying his head on my shoulder.

I shrugged, laying my head on top of his. It was silent for a moment, I closed my eyes, feeling content. It was warm and cozy, I could've stayed there like that all day, but my stomach growled and spoke for me. "Good weather for cocoa and cookies."

"Yeah, sure is. Let's make some!" He sat his head up, his eyes were full of excitement like a little kid.

I wasn't really in the baking mood, but I knew Sonic wouldn't back down if sweets were involved (they were his weakness).

"Okay." I said. He got up and went into the kitchen. I followed him. The kitchen was clean, extremely clean, like it was rarely used. I felt a twinge of sadness for Sonic. He most likely didn't eat dinner with his family. In my house, it was almost tradition to eat dinner together (if my brother was home, if not, I had to eat alone).

"Got any chocolate chips?" I said, preheating the oven. "Flour and sugar?"

"I dunno." He said, crossing the room to the pantry. "Mom does all of the shopping when she's here. If we're really out of stuff, Sonia'll swing by the store."

Sonic's mom, Aleena, was the attorney general of California. She worked alongside Sally's dad, the governor, and Her brother (Uncle Chuck), the lieutenant governor. She was rarely home, so Sonic and his siblings had to take care of themselves.

"Well, whaddya know!" He exclaimed as he emerged. His arms were full with three bags. Chocolate chips, sugar, and flour.

I took the sugar and flour from his arms and sat them aside, pulling the mixing bowl and measuring cup I'd found in the cupboard in front of me.

I measured a cup and a half of sugar, then poured it into the bowl. I went to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter and a carton of eggs. I put the butter in the measuring cup and put it in the microwave, to thaw it. While it was thawing, I cracked an egg and put it in the mixing bowl.

"Geez, slow down. You're movin' faster than me, and that's sayin' something!" Sonic smirked. He was tossing the bag of chocolate chips up and down.

While I was baking, I often lost my sense of reality. I could stay in the kitchen baking all day if I didn't watch the clock.

"Are you gonna help?" I said, getting the butter from the microwave, adding it to the bowl.

"I am helping." He said, not taking his eye off the airborne bag.

"I thought we were making cookies, not a pizza." I caught the bag before it fell into his hands, setting it on the counter. "Now, stir while I add the flour."

"Sure thing, babe." He pecked my cheek and pulled a spoon from a drawer, then began to stir.

"Cute," I said, adding two cups of flour, "but flattery will only get you so far if you're lazy."

He gasped. "I'm lazy! Señorita, you have hurt me here!" He placed a hand on his chest. **(1)**

I laughed, shaking my head. "Stop quoting cartoons and keep mixing."

* * *

Forty-five minutes and several cartoon quotes later, we were back on the couch. An empty tray and empty mugs were on the table in front of us. We'd made about twenty cookies and gulped all of them down within minutes. We were suffering the consequences now with serious tummy aches.

"Ugh..." Sonic moaned, grabbing his stomach. "I'm never eating again."

"Yeah, right." I snorted. "You'll be groaning about how hungry you are in a couple of hours." Sonic ate every meal like it was his last. He could've just eaten an all-you-can-eat buffet and be ready for more food in an hour. I couldn't understand how he did it.

"True." He yawned, leaning back across my lap. It resembled that of a cat. "I'm gonna take a nap, but first, I've gotta tell ya' something."

"And what is that?"

"Love ya." He blurted, leaning up to kiss my nose, then laid back down, closing his eyes.

"What the...?" I broke down in a fit of giggles, covering my mouth with a hand. I was literally speechless. "What was that?"

"Shhh!" He cracked an eye open. "I'm trying to sleep." He grinned.

"Well since you're so tired, here's a good night kiss." I pecked his freckly cheek and was sitting back upright, when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to his soft lips.

I'd spent so many years obsessed over a guy that I wasn't even sure liked me. But all my feelings of worry and doubt went away as I kissed him back. I kissed him, pouring everything I had in it. I felt every insecurity I'd ever had wash away. I felt accepted, and I realized that this was indeed that heaven I'd thought of so, so long ago.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an extremely vague overview of what my upcoming story is going to be like. This** **started out as a little one-shot on Amy baking cookies, but halfway through, I knew it'd developed into much more! Hope Ya'll enjoy!  
** **(1) Brownie points if you can guess where this is from! Extra points if you can tell me the episode!**


End file.
